<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After The Battle by alby_mangroves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571046">After The Battle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves'>alby_mangroves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, FTH 2019, Fandom Trumps Hate, HYDRA Husbands, Hydra, Illustrations, M/M, OPs headcanon is that Brock and Jack are good guys working as double agents to infiltrate HYDRA, Post-Battle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration of Hydra Husbands Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins, for Kalika_999</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Trumps Hate 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After The Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts">Kalika999 (kalika_999)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear Kali, <br/>Thank you so much for your incredible patience with this piece! I hope it's everything you wanted for your beloved Hydra Husbands, and thank you for bidding on me and for helping to raise funds for very important causes. Thank you as always to the mods who work so hard to get these events going every year ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>*</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/614976830608424960/hydra-husbands-for-kalika999-and-for">Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>